


Initiation/死与再生

by Lomaksarne



Series: Fate AU [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Holy Grail War (Fate), M/M, fate au, 月 球 最 大 最 怪 事 件
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomaksarne/pseuds/Lomaksarne
Summary: 二十世纪的Maglor召唤出Maedhros参加圣杯战争，却碰到了别的熟人。
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: Fate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026555
Kudos: 4





	Initiation/死与再生

**Author's Note:**

> *内含对中土和月球设定的缝合和魔改、双梅cp向和《埃尔梅罗二世事件簿》最终章的剧透，请酌情观看  
> 相对应的图可以在我的lof或者Tumblr看，一个图的合集在https://lomaksarne.lofter.com/post/1ea0da4d_1cae97bc2

人们说，诸神的时代早已结束。

人们仍能隐约记得那场波及全世界的大灾难，洪水肆虐、山峦倾塌，陆地海洋皆被打碎重造，远古时代的魔法和传说一道消亡殆尽。以大灾变为标志，神明抛弃了这个世界。（实际上，大灾变源于一场米尔寇试图越狱事件，在那之后，为了防止黑暗力量再影响中土，维拉彻底切断了维林诺和中土的连接。）

在此后的数千年里，盗取“魔法”的残骸，妄想抵达世界“根源”的人类群体，即为魔术师。

20世纪欧洲某小城，为了追寻根源，几大魔术师家族依凭某个“魔力源”，构建了圣杯战争仪式。这场对外号称“能实现一切愿望”的魔术仪式意在以“许愿机”为诱饵，通过御主的召唤，运行“死与再生的通过仪礼”，从整个世界的记忆中汲取魔力构筑出从者的灵魂和身躯；从者死后，其灵魂会被注入圣杯。七名从者中的六名死亡之后，圣杯就能利用他们的灵魂回归诸神殿堂的力量，打开通往“根源”的门。

本质上，这场“圣杯战争”是利用“魔力源”运行极其庞大的魔术，窃取秘火之力，伪造Fëa。 理论上，在圣杯将这些能够以假乱真的Fëa释放之后，它们会回归维林诺，届时圣杯就能以此为引，打开通向诸神之座的道路。

仪式得到了某个神秘人物的大力支持，他亲自监督了魔术式的构建。但实际上，圣杯的术式已经被他改动，仪式最终完成之际。作为圣杯核心的“魔力源”会燃烧那些Fëa，借助一瞬间的火焰，另一个更加庞大的仪式将被启动：届时，超乎想象的巨量魔力汇聚于圣杯核心，神秘人会用这些魔力击穿黑夜之墙，释放黑暗大敌。

神秘人——实际上就是苟到20世纪之后抢了一个人类身体的迈荣——并不知道，他的行动始终被注视着。

某个下午，玛格洛尔被一张从天而降的纸条砸了个正着。纸上的奇尔斯字体和以前一样潇洒，写着造字者发来的紧急信息——“异常情况。老地方见。”

他们在一家有上百年历史的小酒馆里碰了面。戴隆的头发又短了一些，梳成了那个年代流行的发型，玛格洛尔还是和以前一样扎着蓬松的小马尾。

“我感受到了异常的魔术流动。”戴隆开门见山，“观察了大半年，确认是魔术师协会在做一个巨大规模的仪式，涉及一些人类的魔术无法达到的内容——那是我们那个年代的魔法。有人在捣鬼，我怀疑某个阴魂不散的死灵法师。”

戴隆对魔术的了解不如曾经潜入魔术师协会偷师的玛格洛尔，所以他来请求诺多的援助。他们又研究了数日，最后大致推测出了迈荣的目的。

在那之后，两名精灵警告魔术师协会未果（人类魔术师几乎都被迈荣腐蚀），眼看圣杯战争仪式启动，玛格洛尔不得不自己进行了从者召唤，以打乱迈荣的计划。

看着玛格洛尔画好召唤阵的最后几笔，一直沉默着帮忙的戴隆终于憋出一句：“你真的不用圣遗物？”

“如果没有触媒，圣杯会根据御主来选择从者。”玛格洛尔站起来拍拍膝盖上的土，“……我有信心。”

他抬起手，开始咏唱。烟雾散尽之际，被召出的高大身影向前一步似要开口，但在四目相对的一瞬，沉默盈满了四周。

戴隆对天发誓，他和玛格洛尔认识上万年，那是他第一次见到后者的眼泪。最后诺多上前去紧紧抱住了那个圣杯伪造出的身影——他的兄长。

虽然右手得到了圣杯的修复，但这个“迈兹洛斯”并不完整——毕竟他只是魔术构建的赝品。他关于维林诺的记忆是一片空白，因为圣杯无法提取那已经到了世界之外的部分。但这并不影响他望向玛格洛尔时眼中翻涌的、炽烈而悲伤的情感。

最初两天的战斗都只有玛格洛尔和他的从者参加。戴隆只愿意做场外援助——他的底线是不用自己的力量去驾驭自然和伤人，玛格洛尔也清楚这一点。到第三天，意料之外的人出现了——在玛格洛尔被Archer的偷袭逼至绝境之时，他听到了直接从思维深处传来的声音。

“抬头！”

玛格洛尔抬眼，看到闪着寒光的物体朝自己急速下坠——那是他自己的失踪已久的佩刀。他伸手接住武器格开敌人的攻击，同时地面震动起来，无数藤蔓破土而出，刺向对面的英灵。玛格洛尔听见戴隆的惊呼：“……瑟兰迪尔！”

就这样，另一位游荡在大地上的老妖怪加入了这场圣杯战争。

到了第五天，存活的从者只剩下saber、lancer和一直没有露面的caster。夜里，玛格洛尔等人分头去探查Lancer的情况。就在玛格洛尔独自穿行于小巷中时，变故陡生。闪着寒光的匕首直冲他的脖颈而来，他居然完全没有感觉到袭击者，也根本来不及防御。但匕首在他身前猛然停住，袭击者的兜帽被风掀开，露出caster写满震惊的熟悉面容。正准备用令咒叫saber回来的玛格洛尔也僵住了，他不可置信地凝望着面前那张……和自己一模一样的脸。

“你是……”

这的确是有可能发生的……他意识到，自己忘记了，“玛格洛尔”也已是历史的一部分。第一纪元末，那个从身体到精神都伤痕累累的费诺次子，在这场圣杯战争中被作为caster召出了。

他们半晌没有言语，最后真正的玛格洛尔垂下眼，看着caster隐在黑暗中的双手，轻声问：“还痛吗？”

Caster愣了一瞬：“……不。被圣杯修好了……”

玛格洛尔简要地把他所知的关于圣杯战争的情况告诉了caster，两人交换了情报。玛格洛尔得知caster和lancer的御主在开战之初就已结盟，caster御主的令咒已经消耗完，lancer的御主应该还剩一到两画。

“也就是说，你们要毁灭圣杯，以阻止黑暗重临。”Caster几乎是笑着说出这些话，“那么我愿意为此而死，以换取那个真正的我能走到世界尽头。”

“谢谢你。”玛格洛尔由衷地说。

“你是在感谢你自己，”caster说，“你还没有告诉我你的从者是谁。”

“如果是我的话，应该已经猜到了吧？”

玛格洛尔听见caster骤然沉重的呼吸——他几乎不忍去看后者的表情。他还记得刚刚失去兄长的自己有多么痛苦。在caster开口前，他抢先说：“如果你想见他……”

“不，”Caster用力抓住一万年后的自己的手臂，“不要让他知道我在这里，否则我们将不得不成为敌人……”他的声音焦灼地颤抖，“请你杀了我，拜托了。”

“我……”

Caster突然后退一步。“御主叫我回去。”他的面容隐没进黑暗中，“明天来找我！我不会反抗……”最后一句话很轻很轻，“再见，卡纳芬威。”

当晚，玛格洛尔紧急找瑟兰迪尔和戴隆商量对策。商议的结果是次日由瑟兰迪尔把saber支开，玛格洛尔和戴隆去找caster。在他们各自去休息之前，戴隆问：“有愿望的生命才能被召唤为英灵，玛格洛尔，你有没有问问‘你’的愿望是什么？”

“我知道他的愿望会是什么。如果是那时的我，只有一个愿望。”玛格洛尔望着窗外，“但是……”

第二天起初一切顺利，caster独自在约定的位置等着他们。玛格洛尔拔出刀，看着不远处的自己伸开双臂。他们注视着对方，无数未出口的话语都已在一模一样的眼睛里流露出来。

Caster简单地说：“来吧。”

就在刀刃撕裂身躯前的一刻他们听见了声音：“以令咒，命令！”

魔力携着风压骤然从caster周身涌出，玛格洛尔一个趔趄退后，看见caster的御主从不远处走出，手背上跳跃着火焰般的光芒。

“——caster，展开宝具！”

骤增的重力将玛格洛尔狠狠压在地上，他听见caster的怒喝：“不！”但御主的第二次命令已紧随而至，周遭的一切都变成了混乱的残影，黑暗袭来，玛格洛尔最后的意识是这是对人宝具，戴隆应该还有逃脱的机会——

“快逃！”他知道戴隆能听见，“快——”

固有结界·诺多兰提，展开。

在他自己的心象里，他听见大地呻吟，山脉咆哮，暴怒的大海碾过一切，宫阙殿堂支离破碎，向头顶轰然砸下；他的一切能力都被剥夺，能感受到的只有山呼海啸般的痛苦，血液冲撞着几近从内部撕裂身躯；在脑海里，一段旋律洪钟般敲响，占据了所有思绪，那是他亲手写下的哀歌——

咚！咚！咚！

然后烈焰撕开天幕，燃起无尽黑夜都无法熄灭的火，疼痛散去，玛格洛尔跪倒在地大口地吐血，用模糊的视线看见saber正将长剑刺入caster的胸膛。火光包围了他们，在彻底昏迷之前，玛格洛尔目睹的最后场景是saber紧拥着他的弟弟，caster抬手似要抚摸他的脸，然后就那样化作微光。

玛格洛尔醒来时已经傍晚了，瑟兰迪尔坐在他旁边守着。他艰难地抬起上半身，新近愈合的骨骼仍隐隐作痛。

“Saber呢？”他沙哑地问。

“魔力供给不足，他把你交给我们之后就消失了，我估计等他恢复还要一段时间。”瑟兰迪尔递给他一杯水，“他能在御主重伤的情况下强行展开宝具，已经近乎奇迹了。……你是不是要问他为什么会出现？我确实把他支开到了足够远的地方，但他似乎仍能感应到你。我给他用了调整相对时间的魔法，让他能及时赶到你们的所在。”

“你又救了我一次，谢谢。”玛格洛尔低声说。

“不用，帮我交一百年份的房租就行。”

“……”

“哦对了，”瑟兰迪尔走前补充了一句，“戴隆读了那个御主的记忆，他多余的令咒是迈荣给他的。死灵法师那里不知道还藏着多少令咒，明天一定小心。”

过了好几个小时，玛格洛尔才成功把saber叫了出来。他的从者差不多是扑到了他身前。玛格洛尔不敢看他的眼睛：“对不起。”

“你确实应该说对不起，卡诺。”Saber说，“我把你抱起来的时候，你全身都是血……我还以为……”

玛格洛尔默默握住他的手，感受到了手上骤然加重的力道。

“但是……我应该先对你说对不起。”Saber垂下头，“他消失的时候，我听见他说，他唯一的愿望就是再见到我一次……所以他的愿望已经实现了。”他的声音里几乎带上了哭腔，“我再次向你道歉，如果早知道会让你如此痛苦，我绝对不会……”

玛格洛尔把他拉进怀里。“我理解你的选择，我不怪你。”他喃喃道，“那只不过是暂时的分别……无论前方还有多么漫长的时间，我们的道路一定会在世界的尽头再次交汇。”

他们相拥着沉默了片刻，直到saber撒娇似的把脸埋进玛格洛尔的颈侧蹭了蹭。“卡诺，我好累，魔力完全不够用……”他咬了一口弟弟的耳垂，“……给我。”

“奈雅芬威，你得寸进尺！”

玛格洛尔的抗议被saber用一个吻打断了。火焰朝他倾泻而下，他闭上眼，融化在虚幻的炽热里。

他们都知道，这是属于他们的最后的夜晚了。次日，也就是第七天，将拉开圣杯战争的终幕。

第二天，玛格洛尔耗尽令咒，在圣杯仪式中心的附近打败了Lancer。骑士少女的身影消失之后，山峦隐隐震动起来，最后的仪式已经开始。与此同时，寄居在一副人类身躯中的迈荣从阴影里走出，笑意盈盈。

“欢迎，首生的儿女们，”他张开双臂，“请欣赏我最得意的作品之一——大圣杯。”

瑟兰迪尔毫不犹豫地举枪射击，令人吃惊的是迈荣的身躯居然没有任何加护，转瞬间几乎就被打个稀烂。染血的人形靠在背后的岩石上，仍在微笑：“这是何必？不如和我一起庆贺吾主的回归，让末日降临大地……到那时，维林诺的大门将重新敞开，你们想见的人——”他的目光一个接一个扫过在场的精灵，“无论是兄弟、儿女还是爱人，都将和你们重逢，你们将一起幸福地迎接新世界。何必守着这个几分钟内就会消失的假货？”

“因为歌谣还未结束。”玛格洛尔冷冷地说，“我们不会允许你剥夺未被唱出的故事。”

漆黑的影子腾空而起，迈雅哈哈大笑：“那么就试试吧！再一次撞得头破血流！我等不及看你的表情了，费诺里安！”

几分钟后，精灵们就明白了迈荣这份诡异的自信来源于何处。

圣杯仪式的中心点，密密麻麻咒文的交汇之处，一颗宝石静静地悬浮着。那就是圣杯的魔力源，整个仪式的驱动者，那是——

“茜玛丽尔……”玛格洛尔脸色煞白。

那颗随着迈兹洛斯一起沉入地心的茜玛丽尔，在数千年的地质运动中被带到了地表附近，又被某个魔术师家族寻获并深藏。这是不可能被摧毁的至圣之物。此时第一个仪式已经结束，以六名从者的灵魂为燃料，第二个仪式的术式缓缓展开。

Saber咬牙举起剑，但玛格洛尔拦住了他：“等等！如果不能一次摧毁那颗钻石，反而引发了术式振荡的话，也许会产生无法预测的后果……但你现在的魔力做不到摧毁它，我们谁都做不到。”

死一般的寂静笼罩了四人，直到戴隆突然抬起头。

“你知道第二预言吗？”

“那是……？”

“它是关于世界末日的预言，流传于曾经的中土大陆，最为古老的生物之中。我在汤姆·庞巴迪家做客时曾听他唱起，也在追逐百树牧人的脚步时捕捉过风中的歌谣。它说那一日魔苟斯将卷土重来并被诛杀，散落的精灵宝钻失而复得，迈兹洛斯将它们打碎，光芒流泻四方，诸神合唱，死者归来……”戴隆轻声说，“我们谁也无法摧毁茜玛丽尔……但是，也许真正的迈兹洛斯可以。”

“可我不是真正的他。”saber说。

“你可以成为。”戴隆向前一步，声调因少见的激动而拉高，“这里有取之不尽的魔力，也许saber能用某种方式连接上真的迈兹洛斯！”

“人类魔法师的秘术，圣杯复制Fëa的核心术式……”玛格洛尔说，“‘死与再生的通过仪礼’。但它只能向下连接大地，无法向上通达灵魂圣殿。”

“时间。”瑟兰迪尔凝视着玛格洛尔的眼睛，“若施加无限的时间，‘下’在越过极限之后就会成为‘上’，在时间尽头，假造的Fëa也可以燃烧成原初之火！”

有片刻谁都没有说话，直到戴隆颤声开口，“一如啊……理论上，这真的可行。那样的话，我们会制造出一个此时之外的固有结界，预演末日终战。但是……作为这个方法的核心部分……”

玛格洛尔转头，望向saber。

“奈雅，你要独自熬过不可计数的时间。”他喃喃道。

四周咒文疯狂地闪烁，赤色光芒以茜玛丽尔为中心汇聚，岩石崩塌之声不绝于耳。烟尘中Saber火焰色的长发翻飞，在光芒映照下灿烂如同朝霞。他沉默着。

几乎用尽全身力量，玛格洛尔才问出那句话。

“……你愿意吗？”

Saber上前一步，微笑着俯首，轻吻御主的额头。

“卡诺，你已经孤独地徘徊了那么久……”他在玛格洛尔耳边说，“这一次就让我来吧，让我为了你去时间的尽头。”

玛格洛尔注视着saber走进精灵们构筑的法阵中央。白光笼罩了从者的身躯，时间被加速到极限，多少岁月被压缩进去……一千年，还是数万年？片刻后火焰的雨倾盆而下，在瞬间展开的时间结界之中，玛格洛尔看见一个身影一闪而过，他的兄长高举起剑……

辉光流转，在魔法失效之前，精灵们得以一窥末日的壮美。然后一切归于寂静，再没有红发精灵的任何痕迹。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *注：结尾召唤真大梅的魔法由《埃尔梅罗二世事件簿》里哈特雷斯的造神魔术修改而成。原版为运用死与再生的通过仪礼，使Faker连接英灵座内的伊斯坎达尔，并剥出Faker的灵基。随后施加卫宫的封印术式，制造与他者隔绝的时间流，在Faker身上压缩近乎无限的时间，将她的灵基调整为神灵。


End file.
